No More Waiting
by Pirateofthenight
Summary: fluffy Gabriel and Vivian! one-shots filled with much gooeyness
1. Roses

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **

_**Author's Note: This is dedicated and written for my best buddy/ other half Livy! Hope you like it! **_

Today was the day of the big move, all of the pack's stuff was packed everyone was ready for it. Gabriel was already at the inn getting things ready for the rest of them. Before he left he took Willem aside and asked him to look after Vivian she had scowled and said she didn't need anyone to look after her Gabriel just smiled softly and said that he already knew that but would feel better. Then he leaned down and kissed her so thoroughly she couldn't remember her own name let alone why she was supposed to be mad at him. Willem took his job with the most seriousness always coming by and talking to her, the rest of the Five teased him constantly.

"Ready to go, baby?" Esme asked.

"Yeah let's go." Vivian sighed and hugged Rudy good bye.

She was ready to see Gabriel again, she missed him desperately. It was easier to deal with the pack when he was around, everyone treated her differently since that night. Treated her like a queen, Gabriel said she deserved it and held her close. She climbed into the truck with Esme and they left for they're new home. Vivian thought of all that had happened in the past few months, all the change and smiled.

_Vivian and Gabriel climbed back through her window as the sun first started to rise. After climbing through she spun around and eagerly met his lips. His tongue swept her mouth and demanded that she respond, not that she needed much encouragement. Vivian found herself _

_pressed up against the wall with his hands buried in her hair. She moaned as his hand traveled down her leg and hitched it around his hip pulling her up to his level his hands slid down to her butt. He moved his mouth to her neck biting and licking. Her hands griped his back feeling the muscle there. _

"_Vivian! Get out of that room now! It's no use to waste your time moping! Get over yourself!" Esme yelled through her door._

_Vivian ignored Esme and pulled Gabriel's face back up to hers and kissed him again biting his bottom lip. _

"_Vivian." He gasped pulling her closer. _

"_Vivian! Who do you have in there? What the hell? You'll sleep with someone before speaking to your own mother? Vivian open this door!" she yelled banging on the door. _

_Gabriel kissed her sweetly and set her on her feet. Vivian sighed the fevered kisses they had shared were great they were the blood but she was pleased to learn that Gabriel also believed in chocolate. He walked to her bedroom door and swiftly opened it to a fuming Esme. She stared at the barely clad Gabriel. _

"_So this is what you've been doing." Esme raised her eyebrows as Vivian blushed deeply and Gabriel laughed. _

"What has you looking like the cat that ate the canary?" Esme said drawing Vivian from her thoughts.

"Just thinking about when you found me and Gab together." Vivian smiled.

"That was not a nice thing to do to your mother." Esme chuckled. "I'm so happy for you baby." Esme turned towards Vivian tears in her eyes.

"Mom." Vivian whined.

Esme laughed, "It'll be so nice to have our own home again."

"Yes, it's so beautiful there." Vivian's mind drifted back to the first time she saw it.

_Gabriel stopped smoothly before a beautiful log building. It was three stories high and completely out of logs. It had a huge wrap around porch that would be perfect for sitting in as the sun set. There were 9 or 10 smaller cabins surrounding it all in a similar fashion. The buildings were surrounded by a beautiful grass lawn then behind that was the forest, a huge expanse of open land with no humans for miles. Vivian took a deep breath of fresh air. _

"_Do you like it? I mean it needs some work inside. Just a new coat of paint and just a little bit of t.l.c." Vivian placed a finger on his lips. _

"_I love it. It's so beautiful!" she smiled and kissed him softly. _

"_I'm glad. Because I promise you no one is going to take away this home from you, I will keep you safe." Gabriel said gruffly. "Come on, I'll show inside." He put his hand on her waist and pulled her towards the main building. _

_He slowly unlocked the front door and pushed it open. The inside was just a beautiful, there was some sparse furniture left over from the last owner, it would all need to be cleaned. The floors were a light wood and the walls were the backside of the logs from outside smoothed out. It was beautiful, in the corner of the room was a huge stone fireplace it looked just perfect _

_for curling up in front of during the winter. There were two large arch ways on either side of the room one leading to a large empty room and the other leading to the kitchen._

"_What do you mean it needs a little work? It's perfect." Vivian said smiling. _

_He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He lead her to the staircase, the banister was a smooth maple it looked perfect for sliding down. The second level had 10 rooms in it all the doors were of the same wood. But it was open so you could see down to the main floor at the end of the hallway were another set of stairs and there was a small living area. The whole place had a rustic feeling to it and it felt like home to Vivian. _

_Once they started to enter the rooms she saw what Gabriel meant some of the rooms had holes in the walls and they were all painted an ugly yellow. Gabriel laughed at her face when she first saw the color. It could have been worse though, it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed in a couple of days. _

_Slowly she walked up to the third floor expecting to see more of the same she had on the last floor. It was a corridor with six rooms three on each side. These rooms were better kept and larger, some even had balconies, they would need even less work then the others. Finally she got to the last room of the hall, Gabriel was smiling but trying to hide it. Vivian stopped to look at him curiously. _

"_What?" she asked smiling. _

"_Nothing. I'm just happy you like it, I was worried." He kissed her. Vivian placed her hands arm his neck willing him to deepen their kiss. He pulled away laughing. "We can finish that later." He whispered in her ear. _

_She pouted but opened the last door and gasped. Inside the room was painted a light blue it had a huge wooden bed in it and a couple of matching dressers. There were roses everywhere giving the room a pleasant smell. It had a sliding glass door leading to a large balcony overlooking the forest. _

_Vivian spun around to face Gabriel who was staring strait at her. _

"_You did all of this?" he nodded. "When?" she asked softly. _

_He smiled, "Yesterday. I wanted to surprise you. Because I need to ask you something." He said nervously. _

_Vivian had never seen him nervous before it was cute. This made sense, he had left very early the day before and came back late. When she asked what couldn't wait until today he shrugged and said it was important. Tears sprang to her eyes. Quickly Gabriel gathered her in his arms. _

"_Shh. Don't cry baby. It's alright." He whispered worried. _

_Vivian shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm just happy. It's so beautiful." She whispered looking up at him. _

_He smiled relived, "Good. I'm glad you like it. Because I want you to stay here with me." _

_Vivian looked up at him confused, "Of course I'll stay with you, the whole pack is going to be." _

_Gabriel shook his head chuckling, "That's not what I meant." He paused again, "I meant I want you to live here in this room with me." He looked deeply into her eyes. _

_Vivian's eyes widened in understanding. Instead of answering him she kissed him deeply he responded immediately pulling her close to him. Vivian's hands held on to the collar of his shirt. She moved them to grip his back her claws coming out unbidden digging into his shoulders. Gabriel moaned into her mouth making her legs turn to jelly. He pushed her back until her legs hit something soft. He pushed her back without breaking the kiss. His hand moved underneath her shirt. _

"Vivian wake up we're here!" Esme said.

Vivian groaned that was the best part of the trip and her mother just had to wake her up then. _Maybe I can go back to sleep she thought_.

"She doesn't need to wake up. I can carry her." Gabriel said softly.

Vivian opened her eyes slowly, "Gabriel!" she said and flung herself into his awaiting arms. She pulled him down to kiss her, she felt him smiling under her touch. She snaked her arms around his neck. "I've missed you." she said breathless.

"Me too." Gabriel pulled Vivian out of the truck. "Welcome home." He whispered.

The rest of the pack was already there, each claiming a room or in some people's case a whole house. The outbuildings where just as beautiful as the main building. Tomorrow they would start making the building into an inn and home. She saw that there wasn't too much going on in the main building, it was going to be used mainly for the inn. Willem and Ulf walked out as they walked in.

"Hey Vivie!" Willem called. "That's a long drive ain't it?" he said cracking his back.

She laughed, "I don't know I slept most of the way."

"Lucky! Well see yea. Bye Gabriel."

"Bye Willem, and thanks." Gabriel said. Vivian scowled knowing it was for looking after her.

"No problem." Willem said laughing. Vivian flipped him off.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered and started to lead her to the stairs.

"Me too." She said breathless.

He continued to lead her upstairs. They saw a few of the pack as they walked by some having taken up residence on the second floor. They all smiled warmly at the couple the pack loved there new leaders. The trouble was behind them and they could live in peace again, just like Vivian remembered. It slowly registered that Gabriel was leading her up another set of stairs to their room.

"Hi honey." Esme said when she saw them. "That goes for you too Gab."

Vivian rolled her eyes, some things wouldn't change. She knew her mother meant nothing by it anymore. "Hey mom. What's up?"

"Me and Tomas are just moving our stuff in. You?"

Esme looked like she had a pretty good idea of what would be going on with her daughter tonight and couldn't have cared less.

"I have no idea, he's taken me hostage." Vivian whined.

Esme laughed, "Enjoy it." She walked back downstairs to get more stuff.

"Come along my queen." She laughed at his comment.

He pulled her to their room, he smiled when they got there and opened the door. Inside the door was open to the balcony the breeze blowing in softly bringing with it the forest smells. The stars shone in the room lighting it she could see the sliver of a moon in the sky was well and sighed. She loved the room, it was the perfect place, because it was just there's.

"I love you Vivian, with all my heart." He said softly.

Vivian kissed him trying to put all of her feelings into that one kiss. He licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth allowing him entry. His hands ran down her sides he pushed her to the bed. Part of her mind remembered how much this was like her first night here. They laid down on the bed Gabriel started on her neck kissing and biting. Both knew that tonight would be a night forever imprinted in their memories.


	2. Paint

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!! I SWEAR I'M JUST PLAYING WITH THEM!! **

_Author's Note: Do to the large (or large in my mind) amount of reviews I have gotten asking to write more, I spent the time to write another chapter, ok so it's another oneshot. I hope you enjoy! _

The painting and renovations were almost complete in the inn. Vivian was painting the walls in one of the second floor rooms. Bucky had patched the holes the day before. She had just finished painting one of the walls listening to the stereo when she felt a very familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and lips at her throat.

"Gabriel." She moaned, as he continued to kiss and bite her neck. "How am I supposed to paint with you doing that?"

She felt him smile against her neck, she turned to face him. "That's not every nice." She teased. Vivian quickly leaned up to kiss him he groaned s her tongue entered his mouth. He lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Gabriel's mouth moved to her collarbone as her back hit the wall. Vivian brought his mouth back to her own; she could feel him smiling into the kiss.

"What?" Vivian asked as he started to laugh. Then it hit her she was leaning against the freshly painted wall, "Gabriel you ass!"

That just made him laugh all the harder as she growled and walked back to where she dropped her paint brush.

"Oh Vivian don't be mad." He grabbed her arm as she put a swipe of paint across his face.

"You look-" she fell down laughing. The image of Gabriel in green paint would forever be in her memory.

Her laughter stopped when she felt paint being dumped on her. She glared at her mate, as he laughed. Standing up she threw a wet paint brush at Gabriel, which he threw back. Vivian started to turn but slipped on the paint landing on her butt, laughing. Gabriel was laughing as he walked towards her to help her up.

"I love you my Vivian." He said hugging her.

"Me too." She leaned up to kiss him softly.

"This is what got us in this mess." He chuckled.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Vivian said as she slunk away. \

Gabriel was frozen on the spot trying to process her words for a few seconds before running up the stairs and to their room. A shower sounded like a very good idea.

_A/N: Alright to some of you this might seem a little out of character. But honestly, Vivian is sixteen and Gabriel is twenty-four, so they are young. SO it is plausible….but anyway I hope you liked it!!!!_


	3. Mural

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm just letting them play with my brain. **

Vivian sat cross legged on her and Gabriel's bed in her silk robe, staring at a wall. Since moving to Vermont she hadn't picked up a paint brush to paint anything other then walls the same color. She had decided it was time to paint something again, another mural. But this time she would finish it and it wouldn't be about how life used to be. It had to be something special something important, something that would fit in with the room, the room that Gabriel made magical, nightly. She continued to stare at the wall willing something to come to her mind. Vivian growled in her frustration, every idea that she had come up with paled in comparison to the room and her feelings.

"What's wrong baby?" Gabriel called from the door.

Vivian glanced up to see him leaning against the door jam with a lazy smile on his face. "I don't know what to paint." She whined at him.

Gabriel chuckled and pushed up from his post to walk towards her, "Hmm, that seems like a problem." He leaned in close to her ear, "Why not think of something else?" he pulled her ear lob between his teeth.

Vivian moaned loudly, "Gabe, I need-need to figure this out." She stuttered out as Gabriel kissed and bit a path down her neck.

"Later." Was all he said while continuing to assault her neck with kisses.

Vivian pulled him down on top of her and pulled his head up to hers to kiss him, her tongue slipped into his mouth taking control for a minute before Gabriel's kisses pushed her into the soft oblivion of the mattress. Her head was filled with him, with his scent, the feeling of his body pressed up against her own, the rough feeling of his two day old scruff. He pulled away from her mouth to continue his earlier exploration of her neck and shoulder pushing her robe down off her shoulder in the process. Vivian's hands roamed over his back feeling all of the muscles he had, feeling all of the valleys that made him her Gabriel. She pulled his shirt over his head and moved her hands to his chest and stomach, feeling the scars there. This was exactly where she wanted to be with him feeling him enjoying every bit of this fine specimen of a man.

"That's it!" she said suddenly pushing Gabriel from her.

He rolled over on the bed sulking, "What's it?"

She smiled at him, "I know what to paint now. It'll be perfect."

He rolled his eyes knowing that his fun was over for now, "And what is that?"

"You'll see. It's going to be a surprise. Go away."

He sat up chuckling, "Love you Viv." He kissed the top of her head as her walked out chuckling and shaking his head.

Vivian had been obsessively working on the mural for weeks, covering it up with a sheet before Gabriel or anyone else could see it. She wanted it to show it to him when it was totally finished and today was the day. The perfect day for it too, the first full moon for the pack in Vermont everyone went out for a run together and she would show him when they got back in the morning after they got back. The run had been amazing, the whole pack running together in harmony, just like it should be, they were past all of the bad and in the future of hope.

Again Vivian was sitting cross legged on the bed in her silk rob staring at the wall, but this time she was listening intently to the shower waiting for it to turn off and Gabriel to walk in. She hoped that he would like it and understand what she meant by it, hoped that he would think it fit in here just like she did. It would be her gift to him.

Vivian jumped when she heard the shower turn off; she started to fidget in her seat waiting for the moment he would walk out and see it. She could hear the towel as he dried off and hear the rustle of clothes then the click of a door opening.

"Vivian." Was all he could say as he stared at the mural.

It was similar to the one she had tried to create in Maryland, but this one held only two wolves Vivian and Gabriel running together in the forest. "Do you like it?" she asked softly.

His only answer was to step towards her and kiss her with everything he had.


End file.
